


it’s you; you’re all i see

by anemicaxolotl



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, there is very little plot it's all fluff and heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemicaxolotl/pseuds/anemicaxolotl
Summary: Troy’s hand swats at the camera. “Le’emealone,” he mumbles, half his face still smushed into the pillow.“But this is a big morning for us,” Abed points out, leaning on his elbow. “I want this for posterity’s sake.”Or: Abed takes a moment to film the details.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	it’s you; you’re all i see

Abed is already filming when Troy begins to stir. 

The gaze of the camera roves around the room, catching the seemingly inconsequential details he doesn’t want to forget: the small velvet box on the nightstand, the gifts and envelopes stacked in the corner of the room, the Polaroid photos on the dresser next to the two half-empty champagne glasses. 

If there’s one thing Abed knows, it’s that the details can make or break a movie. John Bender punching his fist in the air means nothing if it doesn't follow the glint of Claire's diamond earring against his leather-clad hand.

Speaking of diamonds, there’s a detail he hasn’t captured yet, but to do so would incur the wrath of the half-sleeping lump under the blankets beside him.

Abed takes the risk, whispering Troy’s name and lying down until they’re almost face to face. “Troy, hey, wake up.”

Troy’s hand swats at the camera. “Le’emealone,” he mumbles, half his face still smushed into the pillow. 

“But this is a big morning for us,” Abed points out, leaning on his elbow. “I want this for posterity’s sake.”

He trails the camera up the length of the bed, starting where the covers are bunched around Troy’s legs, moving toward the middle, where they become hopelessly tangled, up to the top, where they were shoved back in the middle of the night and now leave the top half of Troy’s body on display. One arm is curved under his head while the other creeps toward Abed again, this time shoving at his chest.

“You promised you’d let me sleep in,” Troy says. He lifts his head just high enough off the pillow to shoot a pout toward the camera.

Abed stifles a laugh. “I did let you sleep in. It’s almost eleven.”

Troy makes a startled movement, like he’s going to leap out of bed, before he settles again. “Guess we missed breakfast.”

“We’ll order something to the room,” Abed says easily, moving the camera closer to Troy’s head. “Whatever you want.”

A sleepy smile spreads across Troy’s face as the camera approaches him. “Am I supposed to say something now?”

“If you want.” The camera partially obscures Abed’s face, but his voice comes out quiet, almost hesitant.

“Okay.” This time, when Troy reaches out his hand, it’s so he can wrap his fingers around Abed’s wrist. “I want to say that yesterday was one of the best days of my life. It was perfect. _You_ were perfect.”

“I don’t know if I’d say I was _perfect -”_

“Don’t interrupt me,” Troy warns with a laugh. “This is my talking head segment. You _were_ perfect. You looked incredible. And you made me cry. And...I couldn’t have asked for anything better, from start to finish. I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

“Not one thing, the whole day?”

“Not one thing, the whole day,” Troy confirms, stretching luxuriously before wagging his eyebrows at Abed. “Or the whole night.”

Abed snorts. He lets the camera drift away from Troy toward the door of the hotel room. Their shoes lay abandoned just inside the doorway; from there, a trail of suit jackets, shirts, ties and other manner of formalwear form a haphazard path leading to the bed. 

“Do I need to keep this PG?” Troy asks with a grin, laughing when he sees Abed roll his eyes and point the camera back into his face.

“Yes, Troy. You never know who we might be showing this to someday.”

“Jeff’s not going to watch this, dude.”

“Okay, maybe not Jeff. Probably not Britta either. But Annie or Shirley - they're sentimental. They might want to see it at some point.” He pauses and then adds, quietly, “Or maybe our kids.”

“Our kids?” Troy’s voice goes impossibly soft as his eyes widen. He props himself up on his arms and scans over Abed’s face before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, we should show this to our kids someday.”

He leans in past the camera to press his lips to Abed’s. 

“Hey,” Abed whispers, “careful. You’re messing up the shot.”

“The shot can wait,” Troy murmurs back.

When they pull away, Abed reaches for Troy’s left hand. “One more closeup,” he says, smiling as he zooms in on the band on Troy’s ring finger: a simple band of silver inlaid with two small diamonds to represent the two of them together, as well as their second year at Greendale, when the story of Troy-and-Abed became a love story for real.

“Yours too,” Troy says eagerly, tugging Abed’s hand into frame.

It’s a silver spinner ring with a single diamond set in the shape of a star, and Troy spins it almost reverently while Abed captures the sight on film.

“What about you?” Troy says suddenly, and Abed tips the camera up to record his questioning face. “Is there anything about yesterday you’d change?”

“I don’t think so,” Abed says quickly. 

Troy gives him a look - _don’t even try it, I know you better than that_ \- and Abed huffs out a laugh.

“Well, maybe one thing. I wish there had been a way for me to film the wedding while simultaneously being in it.” His eyes soften, and he reaches out to gently tilt Troy’s face toward his. “No one knows how to get your angles like I do.”

“That’s why you like filming me so much?” Troy asks with a grin, holding back from Abed’s ready kiss. “You don’t trust anyone else to get it right?”

“Exactly. Well, partially,” Abed admits. He taps his fingers against the camera before he continues. “I know you’re never leaving again, now that you’re back. Not like last time, anyway. But...it never hurts to have some extra footage of you around just in case. Lost lover footage, you know?”

Troy sits up at that, looking at Abed seriously as he reaches out to brush the hair out of his face.

“I’m not lost,” he insists, his voice quiet but determined. “I could never be lost when I have you. And I’m not going anywhere again unless I have you by my side.”

Abed glances down as a small smile begins to tug at the corners of his mouth. “That was cheesy,” he says. 

“I know.”

“I kind of loved it.”

“I knew you would.” Troy grins, leaning over to kiss Abed again.

This time, when they pull away, Troy gently takes the camera from Abed and places it on the nightstand. 

“You can film more later,” he says, taking Abed’s face in his hands. “I want to kiss my husband again.” 

“Okay,” Abed breathes, smiling as Troy pulls him in for a kiss that neither of them has any intention of ending any time soon.

They've got forever now, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is pointless fluff but I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
